


Communal

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A fuck ton of everything i guess, A lot of sex in general, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because omfg you think I'm gonna not have trans character ohohoho, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Depression, Do I need a life? Yes I do, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Honestly I'm putting a bunch of tags for both people to send requests for and also to get requests, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Putting tags in to get views? No papa, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Showers, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, afab language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: So, my thought when I took a shower was what if there was only a giant shower room. Then my brain decided this needed to exist. Comment shower ideas that you want, I'm 100% open to requests!





	1. Start (Optional to read)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.sapphireipomoea.tumblr.com)

“So- wait wait  _waitwaitwait_ , what you're saying is that **everyone** \- and I mean **_everyone_** __\- showers together?!”

Allura nodded, her face twisting in a puzzled manner as she looked at the shock that the blue paladin had. “Of course. Unless its family, of course.” She corrected herself minorly.

“So like, you get your own shower while Coran will be showering with all of us? Like, all guys and Pidge? All showering? In a locker-room type shower?” Hunk asked, looking for clarification.

“Oh! No!” Allura waved her hands in front of her face. “No, I'll be the one accompanying you-”

“Princess, you didn't have to make up an excuse to shower with m-”

“Lance!” Shiro scolded, stopping Lance’s flirting right away.

Allura sighed. “There's two privacy stalls on either side of the showers.” She explained. “Obviously, I'll still be sharing the showers, but we have privacy for those who need it.”

“Sounds good to me. But um, for humans, it's typical for men and women to shower separately.” Shiro explained, looking at Allura.

“Well, that sounds ridiculous. How do you get used to your teammates and friends if you don't have others around you in s vulnerable state?” Allura asked.

“It's uh… complicated.” Lance admitted. “People think that if a woman showers with a bunch of men that's she's like, trying to make them… y'know, do things with her. But like, they make a guy showering with women to be an absolute creep.”

“Earth is… strange.” Allura admitted. “I understand most concepts that you've told me, but… that? Horribly strange.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Y'know, it's mostly because men and women have different anatomy.” He reminded them.

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Wait, so how different is it? I want to know.”

Shiro spoke up. “Well, men ha-” 

“Do you have any visuals?” Allura cut him off, looking at them.

Shiro sputtered on his words. “Princess, I don't th- KEITH!”

Keith had started undoing his pants, looking up with a confused pout. “She asked for a visual. I figured that one of us at least shows her, y'know?” He explained.

Lance scoffed. “Then let me show her!” He argued.

“Hey, hey you two. Not here.” Shiro stopped them, letting Keith fix his pants. “I'm sure Allura can get information some other time.”

“I don't mind getting information in the showers.” Allura admitted. “That way I can teach you about female Altean anatomy, too!” Her eyes sparkled, looking at everyone.

Shiro sighed. “At least nobody’s stripping.” He mumbled.


	2. Masturbation [Lance/Allura, Lance/Keith, Trans Male Characters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuses, excuses....

_‘I found something on me, I'm not sure what it is but I'll have Coran look at it after the showers. I'll just… use the private stall today.’_

What a great excuse.

The feeling of fingers grazing his folds makes him shiver. Thank God Alteans used tall - nearly to the ceiling - walls on either side of the private showers. He had his leg against one wall, and his back on the other. Damn hormone treatments, it seemed like it made everything so… _so damn good_.

And _wet_ , God he never got this wet before he started testosterone.

He covered his mouth with his free hand, going to his… shit, he never knew whether to call it a clit or a dick, but _God_ if that didn't make this pick up faster. He massaged the bundle of nerves, rocking his hips into his hand as he felt the pleasure start up.

His brain went through a phase of videos and images he remembered from earth. Women getting themselves off, lesbians kissing and grinding. Hell, even the trans porn films got him going. Maybe he could try some of those with Allura?

God, the thought of pinning Allura down, silvery moonlight hair framing gorgeous skin-

He slipped his hand down, slicking his fingers up to get off better. Fuck, he'd love to watch Allura get off from the thought of him.

His free hand traveled from his mouth to his chest, feeling his nipple hardening in his fingertips as he did his best to keep his sounds of pleasure at bay.

He shut his eyes. He imagined.

Large, sepia clay breasts with slightly pink nipples, gorgeous thighs spread and awaiting what he could give her.

Gorgeous moans, black curls and erect clit against his fingers.

Ivory chest heaving, hard pink nipples being pinched harshly, black eyebrows furrowed and violet grey eyes trying to stay op-

Lance stopped his hand. No. He was not just touching himself to Keith. He couldn't. They were friends.

Keith was in the other private stall. Lance wondered if he was doing what he was doing too. He went back to his movements.

Faster.

_Faster._

_Faster- yes yesyesyes!_

He looked down, watching his hand move quickly as he let his nerves be abused over and over. Fuck. Fuck this was-

Would Keith get off like this?

No, because he _knows_ how Keith would get off.

He doesn't think Keith knows that he saw, but he did.

Pale thighs clenched, pillow between them as he ground down into it. Feet tied from behind and blindfold over his eyes. Trying to keep quiet but frustrated without satisfaction. Moving and jamming three fingers into himself. Whispers of fuck yes please and fuck my cunt harder.

God, Lance had never gotten as hard nor touched himself more eagerly to a show in his life. He was so lucky Keith was too blissed out to have heard the door open. And for all of the others to be asleep.

He lubed his fingers up with his own secretions again, trying to finish himself up. He was so close, c'mon.

Come on. Harder. Please. _Please. Fuck. Keith. Keith. KEI-_

The curtain was pulled back, and Lance froze suddenly. Violet grey eyes stared, wide.

Oh motherfucker.


	3. Comfort [Lance/Allura, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Feelings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers are awkward

Why everyone had to shower all together was… well, kinda awkward.

For one, Shiro was overly calm about everything, two, Keith boldly kept his back to everyone.

At least they weren't that much of a pest. Not to say Hunk was a pest, but-

“Hunk, you don't have to apologize over and over. We are all seeing each other naked right now. Don't need to keep apologizing over catching a glimpse of my nipple.” Pidge spoke up, and Lance had to glance over at the two.

This view caught every sight of every person. Pidge’s petite figure and perky breasts, the tattoo on Hunk’s shoulder for his mother- or one of his mothers’- Samoan heritage, Shiro’s lean muscles and scars from the year on the Galra ship, and Keith’s sturdy figure and strange birthmark on the back of his neck when his mullet is lifted up.

And then there was Allura.

Gorgeous dark skin, soft skin and gorgeous curves, pink Altean marks on her hips to match the ones on her cheeks. God, if only Lance could draw he'd make sure to get a gorgeous photo of her.

From the shower, he didn't notice how Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk had all left, leaving just the two of them.

“Lance?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts, his cheeks reddening as he looked into the gorgeous blue orbs of the Altean.

“Uh, yes Allura?” He asked.

“Are you okay? You were unfocused and your gaze was on me.” She stepped closer, touching his cheek. His face flushed more, and he quickly grabbed the first thing he could - shower faucet.

“Yeah! Yeah I'm fine.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I uh… you're- I normally don't see people naked, and… you're really beautiful.”

Allura paused, her normally white hair more of am iridescent grey from the wetness it has taken up. “I… thank you.” She whispered.

Lance hesitated to move closer, slipping a hand onto her hip and gently touching her Altean hip mark. He pulled his hand away, realizing the intents that could be taken from that.

“I- sorry…” He mumbled, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It's alright. You're… curious about Alteans, aren't you?” She asked, taking his hand and having his thumb graze the Altean markings on her cheeks. “They're nothing too spectacular, but the colors all vary. Purple is ones with fighting and protection destined for them. Pinks and blues can be for royalty or commoner-meant Alteans, but they symbolize a strong ground. Reds… are the ones who are often unsure of themselves, but-”

She stopped, and Lance could feel the tears sliding down her face. She'd lost her home, her friends. A lot of people she loved. Still loves.

“Go ahead.” He whispered, caressing her cheek gently as he rested his forehead against the top of her head.

“They are destined to grow strong and protect others.” She finished, swallowing. “I'm sorry, I- I had-

“It's alright. No need to explain.” He whispered, moving and holding her close to him. Her arms went around him into a tight hug, and he could only hold her as she let out soft sobs.

She needed to grieve. That's all he could give her. Even if he can't give her the happiness others have given, he'll take being a friend over guilting her to love him.

And that's all that matters.


	4. Tears [Pidge/Allura, Hurt/Comfort] Request for anon: Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't compare yourself to others

Pidge sighed, going into the showers late at night for privacy. She didn't mind the fact that everyone showered together - sure, she saw Shiro as an uncle and Lance and Keith like brothers and it was extremely awkward to see…. everything - but sometimes being alone was better.

Adjusting the shower settings outside the showers was easiest, as she could have all six shower heads aimed at the center in varying degrees. Once that was done, and each temperature set, she went in.

Her fingers went through her hair, feeling the back of it. It was growing, God she missed her long hair. Seeing Allura, hell even Keith, with long hair made her stomach ball up with regret.

She got shampoo, scrubbing harshly as she shut her eyes tightly. Why was everyone the way they were? Allura, with her supple curves and everyone with their muscles and-

She hit the wall, letting the shampoo rinse out on its own as she felt her tears fall violently from her eyes. Fuck, why was she like this!?!

“Pidge?”

She opened her eyes, turning and looking at the princess staring at her in a soft blue and pink bathrobe. 

“Oh, hey princess.” She turned back, still sulking as she tried to hide her tears. She heard gentle feet walking along cool tile before it went to soft smacks from the waterlogged ones.

The instant a soft hand was on her shoulder, she moved into the Alteans embrace. Sobs fell from her, not caring if her face was against peach-toned sepia breasts. She could feel the alien heartbeat thrum against her cheek - the fact that Altean heartbeats were extremely fast and that they had, well, she felt like her watching old science fiction shows from a century ago talked more about Altea than of Gallifrey. (Which, when joking about it, she learned that Coran had visited it. It was a truck stop, and not a destroyed war-lorn place based on time lords, but-)

Allura's warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close as the sobs racked through her. She choked, nearly gagged, and she moved to try and muffle the sobs.

“Shh, it's okay Pidge…” Allura's soft voice whispered, kissing her forehead gently. “It's okay. Why don't we go to the bath region, soak and talk?”

Pidge didn't want to move, trembling with each tremor of a sob trying to escape. Without much else, Allura took her and turned off the showers. The tubs were down a hallway, but the walk made Pidge’s pale amber skin become tense up and go from smooth to a rocky terrain.

* * *

“So, what you're saying, is that you're unhappy with your appearance?” Allura asked hesitantly. They'd been talking for a long time, bath soaks keeping their skin soft while also filling the space with lavender and chamomile. Curse you, Lance, for having good tastes in care products.

“I- I guess?” Pidge mumbled. She looked down, unsure of what else to say or do as she kicked the water. The tub was large, yet her and Allura's legs were almost touching.

“Pidge, I might not know or understand what you're going through, but what I do know is that I find you beautiful.” The Altean moved, hugging her smaller friend close. “And, even if you wish to change anything about yourself at all, I'll be there with you to help you through it.”

Tears fell once more from auburn eyes, but all Pidge felt was…

Free.


	5. Dysphoria [Keith/Allura, Trans Male Character, Fingering, Periods, AFAB Language] Request for: Theshadehasbeenthrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a tad bit of minor venting in the start-
> 
> Warning: Contains internalized transphobia, AFAB language, and involves self-forced dysphoria.

Keith had hidden himself in the private shower since they'd all started showering together. It had started due to the need for privacy, but as the time went on, it became the only place he could go to hide from everything.

And hid, he did.

His chest heaved as his slightly sharp fingernails dragged over his arms as he kept his tears quiet. His chest ached in multiple ways, his underbelly filled with cutting needles and razor blades that were slicing his internal organs… and if he looked down at all between his legs, he'd be able to see what he had feared most.

Blood.

A sob choked him, and he moved to cover his mouth harshly as his eyes gave up and let tears fall aggressively. His stomach churned, and he wanted to throw up.

He stood up, thinking that maybe he could find some form of-

Shift, rush, flood.

Keith fell to his knees, sobbing loudly as he gripped his hair tightly. He hated it. He hated himself. He hates it. He hates it. He hates it!!

 _She_ hates it.

“Keith?”

He didn't feel like himself. He wasn't what he _said_ he was. He didn't _look_ like Lance or Shiro, he couldn't _identify_ like Pidge or Allura.

He wasn't _normal_.

“ _Keith?!_ ”

He _wasn't_ a boy. He was _faking it_. _She_ was a _woman_. _She_ had _curves_ , _breasts_ , and _she wasn't a boy_. _Her_ name isn't Keith. It's _Kiera_. _Kiera_ , a **_girl_**. _**She's. A. Girl.**_

“ **KEITH!** ”

He snapped his head up, looking into blue and violet eyes as his own let tears fall aggressively. A harsh sob fell from him as he clung to the intruder, his body shaking.

He felt the long, wet hair and a dampening suit, and he knew from that that the Altean had gone to look for him.

It hurt. It all hurt. Why did this have to happen now? He had been on _medicine_ to stop this, he'd been on _**testosterone**_ to keep it from happening, what was next?!

“I've got you, Keith.” Allura’s whispers drowned out his thoughts. Keith. _Keith_.

He was still Keith.

Despite his current headspace and feelings of being out of the universe, he heard Allura turn the shower off and get a towel on him before carrying him.

He clung to her, hiding his face as his toes curled. This was horrible, stupid.

He just wished for it to go away.

* * *

“Take your time, Keith.” Allura whispered, stroking his hair gently. It was still damp from the shower, but that was the least of his problems.

His stomach still hurt, he could feel the small flood every now and then when he would shift, and he was in Allura's room.

He didn't speak, only letting the Altean take care of him. Eventually, she moved and got in bed with him, hugging him close from behind.

“Keith? Is there something I could help you with?” She asked softly.

“Unless you know a magic cure that can get rid of cramps without going to Coran, then-”

He shut up the instant he felt a hand go into his boxers.

“Al-”

His breath hitched slightly, her fingers massaging his clitoris as he shut his eyes. It didn't cure his cramps, but it helped lessen them.

“God- Allura.” He squeaked out, covering his mouth as her hand moved further to explore his lips. He spread his legs slightly as she took care of him.

It took only five minutes before he came, a small whimper off the Alteans name on his lips. He shut his eyes, feeling the hand leave his crotch as he sighed. At least the cramps were mostly gone.

He heard water running quietly, and then felt Allura against him once more.

A pair of gentle lips pressed against his own, and he hummed softly.

For the first time in awhile, he felt good about who he was.


	6. Anxieties [Hunk/Lance, Panic Attack, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Singing] Request for: Mystic_Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you need is a friend...
> 
> Song one is Dead Hearts by Stars, but song two (both parts) are Invisible by Skylar Grey

Hunk often found himself to be one of the the first people to the showers. Nobody bothered a team shower schedule, they all just… wound up together most of the time. He, of course, was still embarrassed due to the whole fiasco. Hell, he kept apologizing about _Pidge_ walking in on _him_ in the shower! And Shiro had done so not even a _second_ prior!

But today… was different.

He'd actively decided to wait to shower alone, mostly to avoid getting yelled at about constant apologizing. (And getting a, ahem, certain person’s body part close to his own. God, he was openly pansexual, but that was horrible.) However, his plans seemed to fail.

Because, although he calculated for Allura's rose shampoo, Pidge’s not-constantly-smelly attire, and Shiro's mildly curlier white tuft, the one thing he forgot. The absolute most important thing he should've thought about, he'd forgotten.

Lance had a stronger cologne scent. He usually sprays his clothes at night, unless he's due for a shower.

But, it wasn't like he'd walked right in to see Lance, no. He'd taken the longer route, he'd heard him first.

And he _heard_ him.

_“Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw._

_They had lights inside their eyes,_

_They had lights inside their eyes._

_Did you see the closing window, did you see the slamming door?_

_They moved forward and my heart died,_

_They moved forward and my heart died._

_Please, please tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid to you?_

_They were kids that I once knew_

_They were kids that I once knew.”_

Although the voice was soft and sang fluidly, there was a hint of heaviness. Sadness ringing through it, filling with harshness and pain. Hunk didn't notice.

_Had he really been being a bad friend?_

No, there's no way. Lance must just be into the music. That's it.

But, Hunk had been pushing Lance aside a lot. He'd been hanging out with Pidge more often, baking alone when he wasn't with her, and Lance didn't have anybody to talk to since Keith left. Despite the one-sided rivalry they'd had, Hunk knew that Keith was who Lance came to with problems. Hell, the only time he went to Hunk with anything, it was food-related.

When he got to where he could peer to the showers, he noticed Lance. His heart sank as he caught every piece of the Cuban's life falling apart and into.

Fingernails gripping at toned flesh on his arms, marks on his thighs that he hoped were cat-related in his childhood instead of what _else_ they could be from, and the thing to top it all…

Lance, hunched and sitting on the floor in a ball. He looked like a scared child, tears falling down his face which he covered up by letting the water hit only his face before he hid his head in the gap between his knees and his chest.

He kept singing, if only broken. The song, however, changed. 

_“Here inside my quiet Hell,_

_You cannot hear my cries for help._

_I try everything to make them see me_

_But everyone sees what I can't be.”_

Hunk knew he skipped the first part, despite not knowing the song. He knew music well enough to know there was a part before it. He decided, right then, to move forward.

_“Even when I'm walking on a wire, even when I set myself on fire_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible?”_

_Everyday I try to look my best, even though inside-”_

“Lance?”

The Cuban fell into silence quickly, freezing up. Hunk still remained in his yellow bathrobe, unable to move much closer without risking getting the robe wet.

“I-”

“Lance, is-”

“No! No you- you heard nothing.” Lance blurted, getting up and starting to turn everything off. Despite the failure at trying to be mad, he was shaking.

Hunk moved forward, turning the shorter male around before hugging him close. He felt the Cuban’s tense body tremble before he fell face-first against his chest. The sobs were quiet as he clutched onto the yellow robe, and Hunk did all he could to help lead Lance to the dressing area to get his robe before coddling him like a child.

~

“Lance, hey.” The Samoan whispered, wiping away Lance’s seemingly never-ending tears from their source.

His chest hurt in a plethora of ways, aching from the growing black hole that sucked away his life, growing tighter and tighter with each passing second of knowing that Hunk had seen him, everything he kept hidden, and honestly? He'd been screaming his lungs out in agony an hour prior and his lungs and throat still bled sore from that alone.

“I- I ca- I _can't_!” He sobbed out, choking on saliva as he gripped his own hair. He felt large, warm arms hold him as he stayed taught and tried to refuse comfort.

This wasn't who he wanted, who he needed, and he would rather die than admit that who he needed was who had run away from him. From the whole team.

“It's okay, you don't need to tell me anything.” Hunk whispered, caressing his cheek. “Just breathe for me, can you do that?”

All he could let out was shallow, shaky breaths. Hyperventilating, possibly. He choked again, coughing this time. The Samoan held him close, and he finally decided to relax and rest against his chest. With his heartbeat, he tried to steady his breathing to it.

He didn't understand how it worked, but soon his eyelids were heavy and he felt himself being carried through the castle.

“Do you need me to get your pajamas? I'll have you sleep in my room.” Hunk offered.

Lance nodded, drifting off into the man’s arms.

* * *

Hunk opened his eyes, sitting up from his floor. He rubbed his face, turning to his bed before relaxing.

Lance still lay there, sleeping soundly as he clutched-

Wait.

Hunk moved closer, seeing the familiar red jacket that Keith left behind when he left for the Blades. He moved, pulling his blanket up to cover Lance more as he got changed and went to start breakfast.

Sure, he could keep the fact that Lance missed Keith a secret, they were friends after all.

And maybe he'd also keep Lance’s need to cuddle something a secret, too.


	7. Discovered [Keith/Lance, Allura/Pidge, Cunnilingus, Neck Kisses, Attempted Shower Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles] Request for: FuzzyKnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you're just,,, forced to admit you're dating.

There was soft sighs and gentle mumbles when Keith had gone to shower. Figures that _someone_ would have sex in one of the private showers. Despite his half alien genetics, he did have just a typical human libido.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him ten minutes into his shower, and he had to fight all urges to relax into them.

“Lance…” He mumbled, melting when he felt soft lips on his neck. He shifted, turning around to look into oceanic eyes as he fell backwards into the wall.

Lips connected as the universe disappeared from them.

~

Allura grew quiet upon the sound of a shower being turned on, panic in her crystal eyes as she glanced down at her human partner. Pidge had to pull her head from between her thighs, licking her lips. She paused when she heard the showerhead nearby, taking notice as to why she was warned to stop.

They heard the soft mumbling of ‘Lance’, followed by movement and kissing noises. There was a sudden gasp, then a curse-

~

“Fuck!” Lance gasped out, fist clenched against the wall as the man wrapped around him bit and sucked bruises into his neck and collarbone. It didn't help that they were slotted together so that every minor movement shifted them so their cocks would rub together.

“Keith, Jesus…” He whined out, getting his mouth covered.

_**Thud.** _

~

Pidge had only moved to get up and out from between Allura's legs, trying to ignore the fact that there was soft pants coming next to them. She'd bumped into the caddy, knocking a bottle of shampoo into the floor with a loud thud.

Fuck.

~

Keith moved from Lance quickly, turning the shower off and rushing out.

“Keith, wait!” Lance hurried to follow, when a hand caught his arm. When he turned, he noticed Allura.

“Stay here with Pidge, I'll go get Keith.” She offered.

“No, I gotta get him.” Lance pulled away, causing the Altean to get a confused look. He turned away, grabbing his robe and putting it on before pacing and sitting down. Allura got her own robe on, sitting down next to him. She looked towards where Pidge was, catching her getting her clothes on and leave towards where Keith went. With that, she turned her attention to the Cuban.

“Lance, you're breathing heavily.” She noted, rubbing his back.

“I- just- fuck I can't even breathe.” He rasped out, moving away from Allura's touch and curling up. “I need Keith back…”

“I think Pidge is going to get him.” She whispered, turning towards him. “So, you and Keith?” She asked softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I- well… he's been- I don't know.” He went quiet, tears falling down his face as he tried to keep his sobs quiet.

“He helps you more than the others.” She suggested, earning a nod from Lance.

“I- I really like him, but… he’s, y'know… I- I don't know.” He admitted, shutting his eyes. He let out a sigh, trembling as Allura rubbed his back.

* * *

“So, you two have been together since Lance denied the fact that you two bonded?” Pidge asked, sitting in her green paladin pajamas while curled up in Allura's lap.

Lance nodded, curled up with a blanket as Keith came in and gave all of them each a hot mug of what was close enough to hot chocolate. When he sat down, he tangled his legs with Lance’s, soon getting covered with a blanket as well.

“Why didn't you tell anyone? We all would've accepted your relationship.” Allura explained softly.

“Well… I'm- I wanted to make sure we would work out well enough before we um, made anything really official.” Keith mumbled.

“Hence why I kept flirting with every alien I saw. Y'know, besides the fact that Keith gets super jealous.” Lance teased, smiling at the other man's angry scowl.

“I don't get super jealous!” He argued.

Pidge snorted. “Okay, enough bickering you two.” She smiled, relaxing into Allura as the Altean wrapped her arms around the other girl.

~

The time flew by, and eventually, Allura was yawning every sentence as Lance tried not to drift off during their conversation. Keith was fully snuggled into Lance, face pressed into his chest with Lance’s hand in his hair. Pidge, meanwhile, had made Allura lay down so she could sleep while being cuddled up with her.

“Mh, Lance?” Allura asked, hugging Pidge close.

There was silence, followed by a sudden snort. “Huh, yeah?” He asked.

“I'm going to sleep. Just wanted to say goodnight and… I wish you and Keith the best.” She whispered.

Lance smiled, cuddling into Keith. “Night, Allura, I wish you and Pidge the best, too.”

Allura smiled back, drifting off. Everyone was happy, and that was good enough for now.


	8. Fooling Around [Keith/Lance, Keith/Lotor, Keith/Shiro, Lance/Lotor, Lance/Shiro, Lotor/Shiro, AFAB Language, Trans Keith, Menstruation, Blood, Double-Penetration, Foursome/Orgy, Fluff and Smut, Minor Porn Plot] Request for: Hannah_AnnaFellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This,,,,,,, was a lot of illusion to porn-

It never was meant to be anything besides just fooling around.

It had started, well, sort of illegally. He was sixteen and the Garrison had issued him a ‘low-dose testosterone’ pill. It helped his voice get a bit deeper, helped him bind his chest a bit more, but his periods became irregular and horrible.

That was where Shiro came in. It was brotherly at first, bringing him his homework and taking care of him when cramps made him vomit and dysphoria caused several anxiety attacks. Then… it changed.

It started with a small cheek kiss one night before he fell asleep. Two days later Shiro walked into his dorm’s bathroom and caught him with the shower head brought down to his clit when he was laying in the tub.

Two months after that, he'd given him a kiss, and everything fell into a secretive battle.

They'd go riding, out to Keith’s dad's old home. They'd talk as Keith showed him different things.

Four visits, it took _four visits_ for Keith to wrap his thighs around Shiro’s waist and lose his virginity on his father’s couch. He could still remember the feeling of Shiro’s scruffy chest, the roll of their hips, the thickness of his cock as his walls fluttered in orgasm.

But all that came crashing down with the announcements of his and Adam’s engagement.

It hurt him when Shiro ended their romps and went back to being brotherly, despite the separation that the two had. It hurt even worse when Shiro and the other crew members of the Kerberos went missing.

He'd gotten kicked out of the Garrison, and in his haste of self-destructive clubbing he found himself mostly having hookups with random men in dirty bathroom stalls.

Of all the faces he didn't bother remembering, when he recognized gorgeous blue eyes and polished maple wood skin, he'd felt fear bubble under his skin.

This _Lance_ kid, who was nearly a year younger than him… he called himself the Tailor, because of how he ‘threaded the needle’. If he meant he lied and said his name was Taylor in a bar, and his penis’ nickname was The Needle, then yeah. He could thread the needle.

He sewed an entire boutique from just pounding his pussy until he could barely walk. He had to ride home with a bag of ice between his thighs, but… Jesus if he didn't seek him out more after that.

He stopped when he'd found carving in the caves. He needed to figure out what it was.

Then, he was in space. Shiro wouldn't fuck him, but despite the one-sided rivalry… he could still get his rocks off.

Besides, with the Alteans making testosterone injections from Lance, Hunk, and Shiro for him, he was exceedingly horny.

This led to being caught multiple times, by Shiro, with Lance’s lips sucking his cunt. And, if he was lucky, with himself bent over a couch with Lance greedily fucking his hole. Despite his testosterone drying him up, Lance did know how to make lube with the things they had on the ship.

Shiro, however, got jealous. So, when Lance was too busy flirting, he'd found himself face down in a pillow, ass raised in the air, and Shiro’s tongue fucking him to lubricate him for his, well, larger cock.

And he kept this secret, especially after he left for the Blades.

That was, until he stopped for a few visits and met Lotor.

God, being half Altean caused him to have hidden Altean markings on him, but being half Galra - well, Keith wished he was intersex like they were.

But… then times caught up with him.

* * *

“Fu-” He grunted, his cheek pressing into the shower wall. One arm was held by Shiro's metallic hand, another by violet claws belonging to Lotor. Underneath him, however, was Lance, his tongue flicking over his clit as he held his legs apart.

Well, Keith did come clean and suggest a foursome.

Keith shut his eyes in bliss, feeling two fingers press against his lips. He greedily sucked the digits in, biting them when he felt fingers trailing his entrances. Yes, both entrances.

It went fast from there, with him up on his knees and up against the corner of the showers. Tears fell from his cheeks as his ass was stretched by Shiro’s cock, causing him pleasure and mild discomfort.

It didn't help that it also caused the pleasure from Lance’s cock inside him to be overstimulating.

Shiro grabbed his arms suddenly, locking them up as he pulled him from the wall and right against Shiro’s chest. He choked out a pleased sob, sinking onto his cock more as-

Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear as as the Cuban moved slightly. Lotor’s leg went between Lan-

No, oh non _onono_ -

“ _ **AAAAAAHHHHH OH FU-UH-UHK!**_ ”

* * *

“I'm sorry.”

Keith laid in his bed, blankets wrapped about him as he sipped from a cup of tea that Lance had made. He had been hearing apologies from all three of his sexual partners for the past hour to the point that he couldn't even register who was speaking.

“Again, it's… it's okay.” He mumbled out hoarsely. “You… you didn't know.”

Of course they didn't know, it all happened so fast.

From what had happened, Lotor had slipped into his cunt, and the stretch broke his hymen. Which, from the pain of it all, as well as the sudden sight of blood, caused Keith to pass out.

The next thing he remembered was Shiro talking to Allura, Lotor making a nest-like spot for Keith in bed, and Lance shakily making tea.

Lotor had told him that when he passed out, Lance had pulled away and started to panic, while Shiro and Lotor helped the four of them clean up and calm down. Shiro had to add that Lotor had checked three times to make sure Keith hadn't died, and that Lance had begged to hold Keith until he came to.

That led to now. Shiro was underneath Keith, laying next to Lotor who used him as a pillow. next to Keith and laying on Lotor was Lance, who's face was stuffed into Keith's chest. When Keith wasn't drinking his tea, he was playing with his curly locks tiredly.

It never was meant to be anything besides just fooling around, but he also never expected three men to care so deeply for him.

He could handle dating three people.


	9. Lips [Pidge/Lotor, Kissing, Fluff, this got extremely awkward bc I wasn't sure of how to execute this] Request for: Orang, an anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I,,,,,,,, honestly didn't know how to execute just a ship prompt without any added information;;;;;;;

When Lotor became allies with Voltron, the paladins found themselves in his presence more and more often.

Lance trained with him (although admittedly, Hunk had exchanged gossip that Lance had been trying to kill Lotor to get with Allura), Coran tried to compare his genetics between Galran and Altean genetics to see what he did and didn't have, and Hunk even used him to experiment foods on.

But, then there were the times where he'd spend with Allura that frustrated Pidge to no end. She didn't know who exactly she was jealous for, but damn was she mad not to at least be a part of their conversat-

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know somebody was in here.”

Pidge paused her thoughts, turning around in the private shower stall to see Lotor standing in a violet robe.

“Oh, um no, it's okay. You um… you can join if you want. I won't- I don't mind.” She stammered, scooting over for him. Surprisingly, he took it, hanging up his robe next to hers and joining.

Pidge kept her hands to herself, only sparing glances at the half Galran prince next to her occasionally. He'd moved just the right way at just the right time she had glanced-

“Galra are intersex?”

Lotor paused, looking at Pidge confusingly.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, well… intersex is having both male and female genitals.” Pidge explained. “Like, if a human were to, y'know, have a penis and a vagina.” He explained.

She saw the dark violet eyes blink at her, before feeling them peer downwards over her.

“So, humans don't have both, do they?” He mumbled. His hand moved towards h-

“I- no.” Pidge grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I'm, I don't… do that stuff.” She mumbled.

“You have no request for a mate?” He asked.

Pidge paused, shrugging. “I mean, I don't want to, y'know, mash genitals together, but if it was like, holding hands or- or like, cud-”

She was cut off, feeling a pair of lips against hers. She pulled away, looking at Lotor with mild disbelief.

“I- uh- um… I- did you- are…” She was quiet. “Can you do it again?”

Lotor chuckled, kissing her again as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

It kept up for awhile, especially after the shower.

“I um, I gotta go do some stuff.” Pidge whispered. “I'll… I'll see you around.”

Lotor nodded, kissing her softly. “See you around, Pidge.”

“Please, call me Katie.”


	10. Consenting [Lance/Shiro, Adult/Minor, Daddy Kink, Anal Fingering, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Aftercare (despite no actual sex)] Request for: Pablo, an anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between fluff or smut, but my heart craved Shiro comforting Lance and,,,, hhh-

A groan left Lance as Shiro pressed him into the shower wall, slotting himself between his legs as he did so. Lips pressed into soft tanned skin, sucking purple bruises into the lower portion of Lance’s neck near his shoulders.

Shiro felt hands run through his hair before being gripped tightly. There were whimpers coming from the small Cuban, elevating into small squeaks and squeals as Shiro’s hands caressed Lance’s thighs and hips.

“Sh- _God, daddy_.” Lance choked out, rolling his hips and pressing himself against Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro took this opportunity to press closer to him, shifting as his left hand slipped down towards Lance’s ass.

“Do you want to go further?” He asked, only holding his hand against his cheek. His silver eyes met sapphire ones as the space became quiet.

“I… I think so.” Lance whispered, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s scarred shoulders as he kissed at him. He took this opportunity to move his hand closer to his entrance, starting to prep him.

“Are you _really_ okay with going further with daddy?” Shiro asked, getting a finger inside him as he watched the younger male’s face scrunch up.

“I- I'm- ow _ow_ okay stop _stop daddy sto-_ ” Lance whimpered out, Shiro’s finger instantly leaving as he held him close. Lance clung to Shiro, sniffling as tears pricked his eyes.

“Hey, shh…. it's okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy would never hurt you on purpose.” He whispered, kissing his face as he wiped his tears away with his clean hand.

Lance's breaths hiccupped, resting his head against his chest as he tried to stop his own crying. Shiro took this opportunity to wash his hand off before moving the both of them to sit down.

“‘M sorry, daddy…” He mumbled, cutting the silence after a few short minutes of Shiro playing with his hair.

“You don't have to apologize, baby. Take your time, it's okay.” Shiro whispered, kissing him softly as he felt Lance kiss him back.

“Mh, your lips are chapped.” Lance mumbled into the kiss, causing Shiro to snort and chuckle.

“You going to make me do your entire skin care routine just for my lips?” He asked, pulling away to see the glimmer in Lance’s eyes.

“You need it.” Lance blurted, rubbing Shiro’s cheeks before resting against him. “But you don't have to. I love you the way you are, daddy.”

Shiro hugged him close, turning the water off to take him and get them both dried off.

“I love you, too, Lance.”


	11. Internalized [Platonic Lance/Allura, minor Keith/Lance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Internalized Homophobia, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of I'm Not Sick But I'm Not Well by Punk Shop Boys, Unwell by Matchbox Twenty, and every top depressing song list.
> 
> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF SELF-HARM, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, AND SUICIDE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING SUBJECTS FOR YOU!!! If you are to proceed, you have been warned and I as the author am now not liable for not warning you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF SELF-HARM, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, AND SUICIDE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING SUBJECTS FOR YOU!!! If you are to proceed, you have been warned and I as the author am now not liable for not warning you.
> 
> This is sort of a vent for me, as I've been dealing with some things lately, as well as I have been sick, but I'm still taking requests and am working on requests as well!

The loud hiss of water rushing out and hitting tile echoed throughout the room. Despite this, the wince of pain as water hit open wounds, of sharp metal tearing skin open, it made the most noise. ~~_**Quiet down, they can hear pain and smell fear, that's why they all hate you.**_~~

They were, audibly, actually quieter, but to him… it was loud.

Silence is the loudest noise, after all.

~~_**Yet why can't they hear your screaming pain?** _ ~~

It never was supposed to get this bad, it used to only be isolated to one spot on his thigh. Hidden under swim trunks and boxers, practically invisible under jeans - no matter how skinny.

It helped that they went to space. He was distracted, couldn't hurt himself as often as he wished. ~~_**Shame, how else will you show how worthless you are?**_~~

…. well, he could in his lion. Despite the concerned purrs and mewls, the blue glow of distress, he was able to calm her and let her know that it was controlled. ~~_**She only thinks you're crazy. Mechanical and alien or not, it's still a lion that doesn't understand why you're cutting yourself. Thank God for the lion switch, Red doesn't show concern like that.**_~~

The lion was still worried. Of course she'd be worried, she saw Lance as if he were her cub. But… he kept it up. ~~_**Better than letting them heal and suffer without anything to stop you. Remember what happened to your sister? Remember how your family got mad at her for suffering? And all for a fucking boy?!**_~~

He took notice of how often he wore long sleeves around that time. His spot to cut had grown larger and larger, to the point that he'd had to use his other thigh. So, he moved to his arms. ~~_**Your thighs need to heal for more cuts, anyways. Always hard to cut over old cuts and scabs.**_~~

That had been when Shiro changed, when things grew different. When everyone abandoned him. ~~_**When Keith ran away from you. The only person you trusted. The only person who tried to at least pretend to care.**_~~

That led to now.

Water stung when it hit the wounds, blood went from bright red to reddish oranges and yellows as it got watered down and went into the drain. Lance focused on the drain, holding his wrist.

Maybe he'd gone too far, too deep. Maybe “maybe” was keeping calm about it. It was too much. It was- ~~_**It's not enough. It's never fucking enough!!! Don't fucking lie to yourself! Muster enough energy to do your other wrist, hurry.**_~~

He moved his hand away slowly, looking at his wound. He covered it again, the air hitting it making him wince and hiss loudly. ~~_**Is it deep enough? Maybe it could be deeper, like the photos from earth.**_~~

He sat on the floor, tears falling down his face as he let out silent screams and sobs of pain. Nobody was even in the showers. ~~_**Then why are you silent?**_~~

Nobody even knew he was in there. ~~_**You don't tell them anymore, they snap at you when you try.**_~~

Nobody _cared_ to know.

His vision felt blurry, he looked down to see the blood getting all over him. It was watered down, which spread it, but it was still a lot. ~~_**Why didn't you make more cuts? You can pass it off as wounds from fighting.**_~~

When was the last time he ate again? He hurt. ~~_**Hunk wouldn't mind one less mouth to feed. More goo for the real heroes. Or, maybe, Keith can come back, since you'll be gone.**_~~

Nobody knew he was there. _~~**T** h **ey** **n** ev **er know where** yo **u ar** e, **y** o **u** do **n't f** i **t in.**~~_

Nobody cares.

 

_**~~N~~     ** ~~o~~   **~~b~~    **_

_**~~o~~         ~~d~~** ~~y~~ _

_**~~c~~**       ~~a~~_

_~~r~~_

_**~~e~~** _

_**~~s~~** . . ._

* * *

 

“Lance?”

His vision was bleary as he slowly opened his eyes. He shut them again, groaning hoarsely as he tried to wake up. ~~_**Go back to sleep, don't wake up. You don't deserve to wake up!**_~~

He took notice of his attire. Boxers and a tank top. His thigh cuts look cleaned and pampered to help them heal. His arms were as well, all his cuts getting fresh air to help.

Except for the one on his wrist, which was wrapped in gauze. He moved to peek under it, when a hand grabbed his.

“Don't, let it rest.”

He was barely able to register the hand, but the voice was clear to him. 

“Allura?”

“Shh.” He felt her warm hand on his cheek, and he turned to look-

Oh.

Her hair was down, disheveled as she sat in a soft pink slip gown. Her eyes were puffy, the redness just barely visible. She helped Lance sit up before hugging him tightly. ~~_**Maybe she was crying about something else. There's no way she's upset over you.**_~~

Her arms were exposed, which gave Lance a full view of faded scars. Self-inflicted or not, he didn't know, but… ~~_**You really think that the princess would stoop to your pathetic level? She's a fucking princess, there's no way she'd hurt herself.**_~~

“Why didn't you come talk to someone?”

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Allura. She was looking into his eyes, sitting close to him as she tried to get him to speak.

“Lance? You can talk to me.” She whispered.

“No, I can't.” He blurted. It felt unnatural to speak at all, and shutting his mouth felt like he was gluing it shut. ~~_**Might be best to, no use talking.**_~~

“Why not?” Allura asked, and Lance could tell she was concerned. He swallowed hard, slipping back into bed.

“I… I'm scared to open up to you.” He admitted. “I opened up to someone once, and- and they ran away from me.” He felt the tears start to fall. “They ran away from me and everything that they had.” ~~_**He** b **roke** **yo** ur **heart. Your stu** pi **d** , hor **rible** he **art**. **He'** s **not** i **nto gu** ys **! He co** ul **d ne** ve **r lo** ve **a faggot l**i **ke y** o **u! W** ho c **ar** es **i** f you **“l** i **ke gi** rls”, **y** ou f **ell** f **or a b** oy. F **uc** kin **g sic** k **o**._~~

Allura didn't respond for awhile, instead getting in bed with Lance to face him. She moved, wiping his tears away gently. ~~_**S** he's d **oing this o** ut of pit **y.**_~~

“This is about Keith, isn't it?” She asked, moving to lead Lance into a hug. When he rested against her chest, he noticed that she'd grown.

“Yeah…. did you just shape shift to be bigger?” He asked, cuddling into her more.

“It's always nice to have someone bigger than you hold you.” She explained, playing with his hair. “It's easier to relax that way.”

Lance only nodded, feeling his core tremble. ~~_**YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE ANY OF THEM!!!**_~~

That's when he broke, holding onto her tightly as he sobbed into her chest. She held him, rubbing his back and playing with his hair as he cried. It stung, it choked, and it drowned him effortlessly. He felt like he was in a house fire and in a capsized ship at the same time. He coughed out smoke and inhaled water, causing ash to become thick mud in his lungs.

He didn't know how he fell asleep, but he was still in Allura's arms when he woke up. ~~_She's a good friend, she helped you in your hard time. Make sure she knows she's appreciated._~~

She'd shrunk back to her normal size, sleeping soundly. Her hand was still in his hair, which made everything feel… nice.

She was with Lotor, yes, but… being held was nice.

Lance could go with it for now. He just hoped that she'd keep all this secret. ~~_Just ask when she wakes up, she'll promise to._~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request one shots to this! I'm 100% open to taking requests!


End file.
